The Last Gate
by VuDragon88
Summary: The Last Gate...gateway to the demon world a.k.a negaverse a.k.a etc. the key to unlock this ancient door has been moving through many people. now it has stopped and chosen its true wielder, a traveler of a different world. Chaos is waiting...


The Last Gate By: VuDragon88  
  
Author's note: I finally started on my fanfic. This chapter will be somewhat small because I'm still a newbie at writing. You can flame me all you want, just make the flames very sound criticism. That also goes for the non-flames. That's about it so I'll start the story.  
  
"Japanese" 'Thought'  
  
Prologue  
  
Unexpected rain pours in the town of Nerima as a funeral has just ended. An adult man and what seem to be his three daughters are with them as they stand before the freshly covered grave.  
  
"Kimiko, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Thi.this is all my fault, I shouldn't had let you leave. I.I." Soun Tendo couldn't talk anymore as he breaks down into sobs of anguish.  
  
"Daddy? Is mommy ever going to come back? Why did she leave?" the youngest of the three girls asked. The man couldn't respond as he looked at his daughter of six years of age and he broke down even more into his depression. The other two girls just looked on in silence as if it still hasn't sank into their minds that their mother is dead.  
  
"Akane, mommy isn't coming back. She's gone to heaven where she can always watch over us. We just can't see her anymore." The oldest of the girls said as she tried to explain to her sister.  
  
"It's time to go home father." The middle daughter said. The man just nodded and walked home following his three daughters.  
  
A month later, during the night, a whirling portal opens just outside of the Tendo household. A young man of about 15 years of age fell through the portal and lay still on the ground. He is of Asian descent, of modest build and stature, and is wearing glasses. As the young man lies still on the ground, a soft glow surrounds him, as his features seem to grow younger. His body also shrinks as time passes. As the glow finally stops, the portal closes with a loud noise and disappears.  
  
The Tendo family as they hear the bang hurries to the front of their home, they spot the young man, now a young boy of 9 years of age, wonders as where he comes from. Looking around, they see no one, and as they do the young boy groans in agony. Kasumi being the calmest there takes the initiative and checks the young boys forehead.  
  
"He has a fever! We must take him inside and fast, he's burning up!" Kasumi cries as she realizes the problem. The boy is hurried inside and put down on a futon. Kasumi takes care of him as he tosses and turns in his feverish state.  
  
"NOOO!! Leave me alone! I don't want to be here! Please, go away! AHHHHHH!" the young boy cries as he continues to dream. Kasumi continues to watch and take care of her patient as she listens to his cries of anguish. She continues to watch him as the night drags on.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
The young boy wakes up with a jolt, and shakes his head. He tries to remember what had happened, but could not as his memory become more and more clouded by the second. Giving up on trying to remember, he takes a look around.  
  
"What the.?" he said, noticing that nothing around him was familiar. It seemed like he was in some Asian home, Japanese, by the looks of it. "Strange."  
  
"Mother." a sound next to him said. Then a little sobbing noise followed.  
  
Taking a look next to him, he saw young Kasumi lying next to him. Seeing that she didn't have a blanket on and was shivering, he took the blanket off of himself and put it on her. Her murmurings somewhat subsided and he smiled.  
  
"I wonder who she is.more to the point, where am I?" he asked to the air. Standing up, he walked over to the door and slid it open.  
  
~~Back in the room~~  
  
Kasumi woke up and yawned. Looking around, she notices her patient is gone. Frantically, she gets up and looks for him. Searching the bedrooms, the kitchen, etc. she couldn't find him.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked herself. She stops and notices that the door to the koi pond was opened. She walks to it and peers out the door. Noticing the young boy sitting down and looking at the pond.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked to himself, not noticing that Kasumi was next to him.  
  
"You're in Nerima, Japan." Kasumi answered sitting next to him.  
  
"So that's where I am," he said stopping he just realizes where he was. "WHAT?! I'm in JAPAN!?" he jumps up and starts to panic. "How did I get here? Why am I here? What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Kasumi got a little bit scared at the boy that was acting so strangely. (Remember she is only nine years old)  
  
'Breathe.breathe.breathe' thought the boy as he tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked at Kasumi. "You must have been the one who helped me when I was sick, right?"  
  
"Th-that's right. My name is Tendo Kasumi. What's your name?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"My name is Vu Anthony, Kasumi." The boy said remembering that the family name always comes first.  
  
At this moment, the rest of the Tendos had woken up to the sound of Anthony's shout and had come running towards the koi pond.  
  
"Kasumi?! Are you ok? What happened?" the worried father asked.  
  
"Nothing happened, father. Anthony-kun had just woken up." Kasumi told her father.  
  
"Anthony?" Soun asked and looked to the boy, comprehension dawned upon him as he made the connection.  
  
"Yes Mr. Tendo. My name is Anthony. I want to thank you for taking care of me while I was sick."  
  
"No problem, but it was Kasumi who took care of you, not me." Soun said.  
  
"Really?" Anthony asked then turning to Kasumi, he bowed. "Thank you Kasumi. Um.Mr. Tendo, can you tell me how I got here?"  
  
"I'm not sure how you got here, but maybe this should be discussed inside instead of out here." Soun said, leading his daughters into the house with Anthony following behind. Once everyone was inside the house Soun said, "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane? Why don't you three go and find something to eat while I talk to Anthony."  
  
"Yes, Daddy/Father." The three chorused rushing into the house.  
  
"Now about you Anthony." Soun said as he turned to Anthony. "Do you have any idea where you're from?"  
  
Anthony wasn't really listening as he was thinking about where he had heard these names and about where he is. 'Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Tendo, Nerima, Japan. Where have I heard these names before.' Anthony thought. Eyes widening as he came to the conclusion, 'No way.no f*****g way! I can't believe I'm in.'  
  
"Anthony? Are you listening?" Soun asked.  
  
Shaken out of his thoughts, Anthony apologized and said, "sorry Mr. Tendo. I was just thinking about something. I don't know where I am and this is confusing me."  
  
"It must be. Since you don't know where you are, you're going to stay here with us until we can find you're parents and where you live." Soun said as he made up his mind.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tendo." Anthony said. 'Wait a minute.I never spoke Japanese before.I'll figure this out later.and I guess I could stay for a while'  
  
"For a nine year-old you're very polite and mature." Soun said out loud.  
  
'Nine?!' Taking a look at the mirror next to him, Anthony was surprised about what he looked liked. 'What the hell?! What's happening.I got to figure this out.' "um. my parents raised me to be this way?"  
  
"You must have some very good parents then." Soun said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tendo. Thank you." Anthony said.  
  
"It isn't a problem. Why don't you go in and play with the girls?"  
  
"Ok Mr. Tendo!" 'while I'm doing that, maybe I can figure out what's happening.' Thinking that, Anthony ran inside to play.  
  
~~A month later~~  
  
Anthony looked around trying to find Kasumi. "Now where is she?" spotting Kasumi, he snuck behind and yelled, "TAG!!! Your it!!!!" laughing he ran away with Kasumi laughing behind him trying to tag him back.  
  
~~Four years later~~  
  
"Happy Birthday, Anthony!!!" the three girls cried. Anthony was taken by surprise and laughed.  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
~~Valentines Day the next year~~ "Would she accept? What do I say?" Anthony asked himself as he contemplated asking Kasumi to the dance that week.  
  
"Who would accept Anthony-kun?" Kasumi snuck behind Anthony and asked.  
  
"KASUMI! I mean..um. er.Kasumiwouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?!" Anthony asked in a rush.  
  
Kasumi blushed and said, "yes"  
  
Eyes widening, Anthony looked at Kasumi and asked, "really?"  
  
"I accept"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
~~One month later~~  
  
Anthony is outside in the park practicing the martial arts, when he was suddenly struck with an intense pain. "Ugh." Anthony grunted as he doubled over in pain. A light exploded in front of him as he tried to cover his eyes while still clutching to his stomach.  
  
"Anthony.Anthony.It is time. You must leave now before your powers begin to awaken. Some is after you. He's not going to stop until he has your powers." A mysterious voice came out of the light.  
  
"What powers?! Why me?! Who are you!" Anthony cried.  
  
"You must leave now. NOW or else everyone you know and care about will die!!" the voice cried before the light vanished with a crackle. Suddenly another pain surfaced making Anthony double over again. HE cried out in pain and the tree in front of him exploded. As the pieces of the tree came down, Anthony's face was in disbelief as he watched the pieces fall.  
  
"An-kun!!" Kasumi's voice is heard. "Where are you?!"  
  
"Ka-chan." Anthony whispered. He tried to run away, but Kasumi spotted him and ran over.  
  
"Anthony-kun? Are you okay?" Kasumi asked worried at seeing Anthony in pain.  
  
"I'm Okay, Ka-Chan, but I have to leave Nerima. I have to or else you are going to be hurt." Anthony said.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense, An-kun. You're just delirious." Kasumi said.  
  
"I'm not talking nonsense, Kasumi! I have to go or..." Anthony stopped talking as manatical laughing interrupted him.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA!!" a cloaked figure laughed, "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you. Your powers have started to awaken I see. Come I will relieve them from you." Underneath the hood, eyes glowed and started to crackle with red lightning.  
  
"Ka-CHAN! Run away! You're going to get hurt!" Anthony yelled as he pushed Kasumi out of the way as the figure shot a blast from underneath his cloak. Anthony just barely dodged as the blast grazed his side. 'Ka-Chan, please run away. Go home' with that thought Kasumi was whisked away in a flash. Eyes widening Anthony realized that another of his powers had awakened. He quickly thought himself away and disappeared.  
  
"ARGH! He got away from me. Don't think you can get away from me that easily, Anthony. I'll get your powers." The cloaked figure turned around with his cloak billowing behind him. "Ill find you..."  
  
End Prologue 


End file.
